theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Aquacadet Fan Club
The Aquabats Cadet Faction is the official fan club of the band, and its members are commonly known as Aquacadets. Enrollment in the fan club allows members access to exclusive merchandise and to an exclusive section of the band's official message board, as well as events known as "Cadet Summits." These are held every few years in southern California and normally include fun and games, meet and greets, autograph signings, door prizes, and a live performance. There have been five such summits held over the years. The most recent Cadet Summit was held on July 22, 2006 in San Diego and included a complete performance of The Return of the Aquabats album in celebration of the tenth anniversary of its release. Aquacadets are encouraged to attend these events and the band's concerts in costume. These costumes often include official rashguards, helmets, belts, and masks that are available as part of the band's merchandise catalogue, but also often consist of homemade items. Some members have even formed splinter factions such as the "Astrobats," "Piratebats," and "Ninjabats" and outfitted themselves with homemade t-shirts and other apparel to show their support for the band. Among The Aquabats' hundreds of cadets is Reel Big Fish lead singer Aaron Barrett, who can be seen wearing a cadet patch in the music video for Reel Big Fish's "Party Down." The cadets are such a significant part of the band's fanbase that they are mentioned in the video game Saints Row on the radio when The Aquabats' song "Look at Me (I'm a Winner)!" is played. Official (yet incomplete) list of Aquacadets *1 - Sunshine Bowles *3 - Joe Famous *19 - Steve *29 - Nils Henriksen *49 - Lucha Bat *129 - AJ *300 - Booji Bat *616 - FUNKY PHANTOM CADET *753 - Aqucadet753 *994 - ChickenBat *1134 - Mitch Dubey *1139 - Ian *1356 - John Salnaitis *1446 - Skull *1597 - Heather Bat *2019 - Megyn *2256 - Bat Punker! *2264 - Nikki, formerly known as Ketchup Bat *2279 - Shasta Bat *3374 - Popcicle *3379 - Casey *3409 - Twinkiebat *3421 - Coop *3426 - Dylan, formery AquaFlash! *3489 - Ryan Avery *3525 - Shuckiduck *3531 - Leo-Bat *3551 - Dominobat *3556 - Waltbat *3567 - FrancisBat *3626 - The Bubbamaster *3628 - Butcher *3663 - TacoBat *3680 - Cool Bat *3725 - Jewl Bat *3727 - Colorbat *3807 - Grocers Pride *3809 - Number 1 *3815 - Nathan *3913 - Jeff *3927 - T. Lee *3928 - Jewbat *4000 - Fro-Bat *4032 - Hoshwa *5001 - Neosynthesis *5004 - Grand Master Phunk *5010 - Jordy *5012 - Foilbat *5016 - Gimpybat *5020 - BoingoBat *5024 - Sheriff Benson *5030 - Futurebat *5032 - Dingbat *5034 - 2-Tone *5035 - Burman *5038 - Phil Thompson *5044 - Captain Flaps *5045 - AquaCat *5046 - The Hebrew Hammer *5052 - Volstagg *5054 - AveryShibbyDude *5055 - The Baker *5065 - Schustermaster *5068 - Lovable Bill *5070 - Sean Gorse *5073 - -Frank- *5074 - Sprite-Bat *5078 - David Ballen *5082 - Mr. Purple *5084 - Spider-Bat *5094 - Tortilla Bat *5097 - SkankingBatGirl *5098 - Whiney Bat *5107 - Scurvy John *5110 - Outsyder *5113 - Chewy Venom *5115 - Captain Goofbat *5116 - Sean McBat *5126 - Smokey Fandango *5143 - Up 2 Bat *5146 - Justin Credible *5150 - The Stever *5160 - Mega Awesome *5174 - ThatONEBat *5179 - Lord Jedediah *5184 - James Stage-Combat Bonney *5197 - Melvin *5199 - Jami *5201 - Keith Kessler *5203 - Picklebat *5207 - Teh Asianbat *5210 - The Boombat *5216 - Vinkes *5220 - Mysicbat *5234 - Qbat *5237 - Action Girl *5241 - Maximum Mondo *5258 - Jessie *5261 - The Toast Ninja *5267 - Failed Experiment *5272 - JaredLaw *5296 - Captain Banjo *5302 - Hawaiian Punchbat *5303 - Cow-Bot *5317 - Captain Howdy *5334 - Blaze *5335 - Martian Boy *5337 - Rad Dasher *5339 - Marshy *5358 - Josh-Bat! *5373 - Mr. Magnificent *5384 - Derek Smalls *5390 - Ringbat *5408 - Mattiscool *5410 - Brianthedrummer *5417 - El Steve-O *5428 - Aisforaquabat *5434 - Ninja Stealth Mode *5449 - The Scott Bat *5550 - Chas *5572 - Dr. Albert Falls *5577 - AC Greedo *5581 - Princess Skamazing *5583 - MachadoThorr *5586 - Sir Ghost Slapper *5589 - Supermatt *5590 - Alecia *5596 - Freebat *5603 - Ninjkabat *5609 - Captain Fabulous *5611 - Yex *5617 - Dark Wing Bat *5627 - Scot_Bat *5630 - Justen *5638 - The Martin Bat *5642 - Tope Bat *5653 - AstroBat *5655 - The Baron Bat *5656 - Aaron Braun *5670 - Dynamo Lad *5680 - Action Jackson *5688 - AlienRobotSpacePanda *5693 - The Bat With No Name *5697 - THE BENINATOR *5699 - MC M!KEY M!C *6015 - Lyght *6021 - Sir Adrian *6031 - Pie of Pecanz *6055 - Thrashbat *6065 - El Guapo Tsunami *6068 - lLke *6070 - *Victoria!* *6084 - Prince PapaHead *6086 - The Prince of Cats *6092 - Santo: The King Cadet *7031 - Asteroid! The Flying avenger! *7041 - Banana Bat *7042 - Random Girl *10001 - Insecurebat *10008 - Cupcake *10076 - Rory Levin *10128 - Aqua-Ashley *10129 - Aquachris *10133 - Joamox *10150 - Captain Goofbat *10179 - Palmerbat *10239 - Jeff *10272 - Tom (TheRad) *10320 - Mel *10324 - The Tross *10330 - Jerkbat *10336 - Needles *10347 - Ray Kennedy *10385 - Dexbat *10405 - Durkabat *10411 - (The) Maneater *10481 - GhettoBootyBat *10493 - Hepbat *35014 - Spider-Bat *56667 - Martian Girl *120019 - The Camera Man 1 *120023 - Sean Herbert *120024 - Powderedpotatoecadet *120049 - Feral *120052 - Worst Cadet Ever *120103 - Staples Guy *120113 - QueenOfTheCloset *120161 - Josh Lillywhite *120127 - Super Lambda Turtle Man *120139 - Remington *120182 - Dorkybat *120209 - Adam Shrek *120215 - Mump *120220 - Tikithomas08 *120228 - Miles the Mexican Mercenary *120264 - Elijah Sight *120268 - Nate Adams *120270 - Ben Farquhar *120285 - Horse Winnie *120312 - The Tacobat! *120329 - Puzzle *120369 - Khakibat *120394 - Aquaman1234321 *120414 - Zackbat *120423 - Ugly Knievel *120433 - Super Rad French Fri *120439 - Blarney Bbat *120443 - Agent Changity Chang Shoo Bop *120444 - Smash Lampjaw! *120447 - Brink Brinker! *120449 - Tammi Zombie *120453 - Bubba *120457 - Johnny Heelflip (Captain Pizza) *120458 - Xcbat *120462 - Forrizzle McFly *120479 - Whirlpool *120487 - OCD - Girl *120870 - Chuggy G *120882 - *Yo Gabba Cody!* *120972 - Cosmic Chemist *120976 - A Jeannette!!! *120978 - Boss Lick Spittle *121010 - Awesome Lad *121011 - Codiferis *121012 - Ryan The Tiger Rider *121035 - The Awesome Possum *121039 - Countess Q *121040 - Naytoid Fantástico See Also Cadet Factions